Never Be Satisfied
by HarthartFan
Summary: "A toast to the groom! To the bride! From your sister. Be satisfied." - Satisfied AU. A bit OOC. Loosely based off from a song. Read at your own risk. BlaisexHermionexDraco


**Ever heard of the song Satisfied of the Hamilton Musical? Well, that song is killing me, so here I am writing all my hurt, anger, and frustrations because of the damn song. Enjoy my shitty writing skills~**

 **DISCLAIMER : Characters: not mine. Song it was based from: not mine. Story: mine**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, lets' give it up for Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, the best man!"

The whole banquet hall was filled with cheers and applause as a blond man waved his hand and ascended to the stage to stand beside the table of the groom and the bride.

Dressed in what may be one of the finest suits tailored in Wizarding Britain, the blond man began his speech, "I cannot believe that this is happening," he exhaled, "A binding of both of my greatest, if not the best, of my friends."

Draco raised his wine glass to the couple sitting a few feet from him. "You two are precious people not only for everybody in this hall, but also for me, especially for me." Smirking at the couple while in turn they smiled at him "We were a team and not like the other two blokes you call best friends, Hermione."

"Bugger off Malfoy!"A ginger-haired man shouted at the back as the bride glared and then giggled at the man's joke, while the groom smirked.

Shrugging the comment off, Malfoy continued, "Hermione, you are an insufferable woman, whose made her mission in life to annoy and oppose me in every step of the way. And here you are beside Blaise and I couldn't agree more." He smiled, like really smiled, with eyes wrinkling and all that and then he took his eyes off of from the beaming bride, "Blaise, you are one hell of a great person considering you stuck with us, playing the arbiter in each of our fights. I can't imagine any other man besides you who would suit her the best." He grinned at the groom of the celebration while the said person laughed and kissed the blushing bride beside him.

He watched as they couple looked lovey-dovey while everyone awed at them.

"Everyone, to the groom!" He called while everybody clapped and chorused. "A man whose life changed when he met his bride, gone was the immature boy everyone knew, and now here stands a man who's whole-heartedly willing to give it his all for one woman."

"I remember that night, that night where it all began", he said while taking a sip from his champagne, "When two people no more than strangers fell in love."

* * *

 _ **Two years ago**_

"This is going to be boring. Let's go somewhere else, Draco." Blaise Zabini, wearing a mint green button-down linen shirt and white pants and leather boat shoes, said as he and the other man, Draco Malfoy, walked through the corridors to reach their destination.

The gala was held by the Ministry of magic to celebrate the coming of a new year. Everyone who works in the Ministry of Britain are required to attend and enjoy themselves. Draco, being an Auror, attended with his best friend as his plus one. Wearing a brand new tailored grey suit, he matched it with a forest green tie and oxford shoes to try and impress his boss and colleagues. Not that he needed to, but he was new to the team and he is going to be for a while, especially since his father wanted him to enjoy his life before taking over the company of the Malfoys.

"Well, you know I can't escape this ball. My boss is going to be looking for me." The blond man, Draco, whispered in irritation for his friend's impatience, "Why join me when all you'll do is complain?"

"It's the weekend. I figured I need to go out and play," Blaise shrugged, "Besides, my mother has brought home his new boyfriend. I'd rather be in a boring party than in that house." He frowned.

"You could always go to a bar." The blond suggested while showing the guard his invitation for the party and signaling that the man beside him is with him.

"I need classy and dignified ladies, Draco." Blaise stated, "I'm getting a bit sick and tired of women throwing their selves on my feet." Blaise sneered and like some alpha male, he puffed his chest, "I need a challenge. And the only good place where you'll find those types are in events like these." He looked around and spotted dozens of women everywhere. Focusing on the bar where a few girls were giggling amongst themselves, he whistled. "I must say, there are a lot of beauties in here tonight."

"Yeah, a lot of them ready to hex you into oblivion. You do know that this is the Auror party right?" The blond pointed out, "Majority of the people in here are Aurors or at least related to one." He said while signaling at a tall man, a professor in Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom, son of Alice Longbottom a well-known Auror who is talking with Luna Lovegood and her dad, reporters taking coverage in the party being held.

Huffing at his unsupportive friend, the other one declared, "Unlike you, my dear Draco. I will never be satisfied." Winking at a passing woman in red who ignored him, he then added, "I'm a man of conquest!"

Draco smirked, "One day, you'll find yourself eating those words. And you'll find me laughing at you." Tightening his red tie and securing his cuff links, Draco sent a knowing look on Blaise, "I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Whatever, Drakie-Poo," Blaise slurred while copying the nickname that another friend of theirs gave Draco to annoy him, "I'm going to look for somebody to take home tonight. Talk to you later." And Blaise proceeded to disappear in the crowd of talking witches and wizards.

Draco approached his colleagues in their respective reserved table. Taking a sip from the champagne he picked up from a random flying tray, he sat down feeling a bit anti-social at the moment. He observed his surroundings, finding his boss talking to the Minister, while some of his co-workers are by the bar drinking and ranting, while some are chattering with other tables, and some others were by the buffet, stuffing themselves up by that he means a certain Weasley who is in his current new team.

"So Zabini's your date huh?" A glasses-wearing raven-haired man in a black tux commented as he approached Draco.

"Shut up Potter. I don't really wanna deal with anyone right now. " Draco hissed, "Specially, girls."

"Ah. Still not over with Astoria, eh?" Harry mentioned as he offered a plate of various finger foods he took from the buffet table to Draco.

Shaking his head for the offer and feeling a bit more irritated by the comment, Draco cautioned the man "Dammit, one more word, Harry, and I'm gonna have to find a new partner, cause my old one's about to be dead."

Harry laid the plate down the table and sat a chair away from Draco, "Sheesh relax, I was joking," he said while raising his hands as a sign of peace. Searching around, they scrutinized the man who's their topic beforehand, "Would you look at that, Zabini's getting all the ladies" he noted as the said man whispered something to the girls in the bar that made them giggled.

"Hn. Figures." Draco, suddenly feeling hungry, took a small deviled egg from the plate Harry brought and popped it in his mouth. "As much as I appreciate company now. I must say that some people in this room are starting to consider us as gay." He remarked as he observed some people murmuring at them, "And I know that I've got heavenly looks but sorry Potter I don't swing your way." Both of them knew what the news say, both are unhappy. But you can't blame two bachelors who suddenly became close are being paired, particularly when one of them just got off form a break-up due to an unknown agenda. The people need their gossip.

Harry made a face of disgust at the the remark, "I wouldn't want to be caught up with you too Malfoy, but my date kinda left me too, and I don't want to be hounded by the press about our experience in capturing one of the most wanted witches, which I recall is your elusive bat-shit crazy aunt."

"You're really pathetic Potter." He sneered but nodded in agreement nonetheless. Taking a notice at Harry's current isolation, he asked "So where is this your date?"

"I don't know. She disappeared after hearing that Weiler Bagshot is in this party." Harry shrugged as he searched around.

"Really? Bagshot? Your girl left you for an old man who's loosely related to the author of Hogwarts: A History?" he laughed. "That is just too sad. She either must be a bookworm and a total nerd or just really bored of you to look for someone else to talk to", he guessed. "So you didn't bring the Weaselette?"

"Watch it, Draco. We're friends, but I won't tolerate you insulting Ginny and Hermione," Harry frowned, ignoring the insult meant for him. "And no, she's in try-outs for the Holyhead Harpies."

"Hn." Draco ignored the mild threat coming from his co-worker. ' _Hermione? Never heard of that one before._ ' Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw one particular blond woman dressed in a green garb. "Would you look at that, our favorite news reporter Skeeter's making her way in here."

"Merlin, that woman never gives up." Harry complained as he straightened on his chair, ready to make a run for it.

"Yeah, well, see you later Potter." Draco suddenly stood up and started to walk the opposite direction of the approaching woman. Smirking, he added, "Don't want the press thinking us as friends when we've only been in one case together."

"Bloody hell Malfoy! Come back here." Harry shouted as he tried to go after him but was blocked by the newsreporter.

Walking through the crowd, he decided to make his way towards the buffet table for some wine. Dodging some more reporters and ignoring a lot of women trying to flirt with him, he reached his destination. Taking a glass that a waiter has just filled, he turned around. Only to crash to somebody.

"Oops. I'm sorry." A soft voice said.

Taking a look at his clothes, finding no stains on his shirt. He raised his eyes to the person who bumped him to reprimand the said person when–. ' _Bollocks_ '

Standing in front of him is a goddess. The most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his entire life, and believe him he had his fair share of models and actresses, muggle or witch. Honey-colored brown eyes, thick and long eyelashes, small dainty nose, red ample lips and a cute blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a sleeveless pink intricate ball gown with a matching pink choker. Her hair, brown sleek and shiny, was raised in a bun with a few strands of curled framing her face.

He stammered, "I-it's quite alright," he blushed as he looked away from the lady in front of him.

The lady then laughed as his awkwardness and he blushed some more. Deciding to stop the teasing, she then said her farewells and apologized again for the incident and then walked away.

Getting out of his stupor, he realized that he was then left alone. Bringing the glass he was previously holding, down he looked for the pretty lady. Seeing her not far away from him, standing beside a pillar alone by the walls of the room, he went to her.

Fixing a bit his tie and running a hand through his hair as if to check if his hair is all good, he approached the lady, "Wanna dance?", he asked.

Noticing him standing beside her, she declined. "I'm sorry but I don't dance. Such trivial things, I never really had the time to learn." She smiled politely and thanked the man for the invitation regardless.

"Well, there's a first for everything." Draco smiled back, "And I'm a really good dancer, well as far as everyone says. So how about it?", he commented hoping to persuade the lady to be his partner.

"I don't really kno–"

"Alright. Jeez, woman." He laughed somberly, "I know rejection when it's in front of my face."

A few more minutes of silence between them ensued as they continued to stand beside each other. Only the chatter and noises of people dancing in the middle of the room filled their surroundings. Exhaling, Draco decided to get out of the awkward atmosphere and made a move to remove himself from the scene.

When suddenly, the female held his sleeves to stop him from going. "Umm. If you'd like, you can join me in taking a walk outside. The room's getting a bit stuffy." She fanned herself indicating her uncomfortableness.

Draco raised his brow, "Are you sure you want this stranger to be graced with a walk with you?"

"Well, you've been nothing but a gentleman. So… Sure," the girl replied then grinned, "Besides, I'm a witch. I'm capable of taking care of myself and I know a few nasty hexes." Slightly showing her wand from her purse.

Draco just laughed. _'Feisty. Independent. I like it.'_ Offering his arm for the lady to take, he led them to the door of the gardens beside the hall, "Well then, shall we?"

Time passed as the two people talked and walked through the gardens without a care. Enjoying each other's company while having a lot of playful banter and flirting. Forgetting the reality of the event they were in, the basked in each other's presence. Letting themselves go and be honest with each other.

Very soon, they got tired of walking and entered a gazebo standing a bit further away from the building where the party is being held and settled themselves down in some chairs. With nothing but the moon to shed them some light, they continued their conversation.

"Damnit woman, listen, some elves really do like performing their duties."

"It's not that positive when you call it a duty. It's like you're saying they were bound and required to do it! Which brings us back, it is called S-L-A-V-E-R-Y."

Draco grunted and with a snap of his fingers he called an elf, "Winky!"

An elf dressed in what seems to be a maid uniform, appeared in front of the two bickering adults. "Ah. Yes, my Lord?" The elf stammered and bowed. "What can Winky get you?"

"Winky, I want you to stop what you were originally doing and try to relax. Take the night off until tomorrow."

The elf suddenly showed fear in its eyes. "My Lord, Winky is sorry!" looking at the two human, she panicked, "Winky didn't know that she has done. But Winky's terribly sorry. Winky won't repeat the same mistake. Please, my Lord. Winky promises."

Sighing at the creature in front of him, "Winky, you didn't do anything wrong. We just want you to take a little break and wind off."

"Pardon Winky, my Lord. Winky doesn't want to unwind. Winky likes working." Winky said as she fidgeted. "Does my Lord or my Lady want anything else?"

"No Winky, you may go back to your duties now. Thank you." Draco said as he gestured the elf away. Nodding to the man and woman, the elf disapparated back to the kitchens.

"Oh, shut it." The lady grumbled at the gloating man. "They still need their rights. Some families abuse their elves and I'm not going to standby." She glared at the blond.

Draco just laughed at the cuteness of the pout his company is giving him. "Shall we return to the party? I'm quite famished." He suggested.

"Okay" She answered, still a bit mad over their debate.

"Hey, it's alright to lose sometimes, you know? It makes life more thrilling." He teased, while she in turn stuck her tongue out on him. He continued, "Tell you what, I'm gonna give a chance to win against me." Smirking, he suggested a game, "First one at the door of the hall will be the winner. Sounds fun?" He then proceeded to loosen his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He smiled at the lady while the other looked at him incredulously.

The brunette tried to reason, "Seriously I–"

"GO!" Draco shouted as he suddenly broke into a sprint. Never mind the new suit. Never mind the shoes that are killing him in every step in the run. He laughed then looked back behind him and found the lady sprinting after him. IN HEELS. ' _Damn. This woman is crazy._ ' He thought while laughing out loud.

"You cheater!" He heard her shout. Laughing some more, he hastened his speed. Seeing the door of the banquet hall, he felt the pump of victory in his veins when, " _Petrificus totalus!_ "Suddenly his body stopped and he tripped and fell face flat on the ground. He is paralyzed!

' _The little minx_ ' he tried to glare at the approaching lady that was now standing in front of him. ' _Merlin. She's so pretty_ ' he thought as he gawked at her. Her chest was heaving as sweat dribbled down her face and neck due to their run. Her hair slightly tousled as she tried to compose herself. Moonlight doing nothing but enhancing her beauty as he stared up her face.

"You cheated." The girl respired as she towered him. Reversing the curse, she helped him stand and Draco, upon noticing their disheveled appearances proceeded to reveal his wand and _Scourgify-_ ed themselves. They both burst out laughing at their recent antics, when suddenly, a soft smooth hand caressed Draco's face. Opening his eyes, he saw her hand gently touching his face while gazing at him. Draco's heartbeat picked up while the brunette raised her wand to his face. " _Episkey_ " she healed a small scratch on Draco's cheek, possibly from his fall. After lowering her wand, both parties gazed on the other's eye as if in trance. Slowly, their faces got near and the lady proceeded to close her eyes. Draco was about to close his eyes and taste her lips when–

"Hermione, There you are! I've been looking for you for the past hour. The party's about to end" a voice called from inside the door.

Both parties jumped away from each other from the sudden company. Draco cursed under his breath as he turned to look at the man responsible for the disruption. ' _Damnit Potter._ '

"Malfoy, I see that you've met with my date." Harry said as if he didn't witness what was about to transpire between the two.

"Potter." Draco nodded at Harry, "No not really. We haven't met formally" he faced the lady he was with the previous hour. "Pardon my rudeness, my dear lady" he bowed and took her hand to kiss, "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy." He grinned at the lady.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger." The brunette replied. "And stop it with this gentlemanly act, we all know you're not one" she laughed as she took back her hand.

The blond man chuckled while pretending to be hurt from her comment, "You wound me. I was nothing but courteous to you, my dear lady."

Hermione snorted, "Says the man, who instigated a race on the back to the party."

"Touche." Draco replied, "Granger huh? Haven't heard of that name. Where is your family from?"

"Nowhere" she shrugged. "But someday you'll hear it," she smiled as her eyes suddenly twinkled with challenge.

Feeling the fatigue and pain catch up to them by the disappearance of the adrenaline, she suggested, "Now, if you would excuse me, my feet are killing me. Shall we find somewhere to sit?"

"Sure." Both men replied as the stood beside Hermione. When they entered the place, Draco noticed that a few people have already gone and there are no more people dancing in the floor.

"Draco!" hearing a familiar voice call his name, he turned around while Harry and Hermione stopped walking to watch. Blaise said as he caught up with his best friend, "Draco! She's here. Asto–", he immediately stopped talking when he noticed the woman beside Draco and Harry. "My, my, who is the goddess you are with, Potter?" He introduced himself while bowing and taking her hand to his lips, "Blaise Zabini, my fair lady. And you are?"

Hermione smiled at the comment, "Hermione Jean Granger. Pleasure to meet you," she said as she made a bow to Blaise.

Harry warned, "Seriously Zabini. Get your womanizing hands away from Hermione" while removing Blaise's hands from her. "Let's go Hermione." Harry pulled Hermione away and both began walking away from the duo.

"Apologies, my etiquette seems to preceed yours, Potter. Not really a surprise since your pa– Ouch!"

"You were saying, Mr. Zabini?"

"Feisty. I like it."

"Blaise" Draco gritted his teeth.

"Oh, Drake, I forgot." Blaise snickered, "Astoria's here. It seems that she's came with her sister and Theo." Looking over to the dance floor they spotted four people conversing, one of which is the Minister of Magic, while the other three are Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria. Astoria seemed to sense their stare, and proceeded to excuse herself from their company to go to Draco's, "Speak of the devil, incoming."

Noticing the incoming lady, Hermione bothered "Well, we better be off, Harry. I think my toes are about to bleed from these bloody high heels." Desperate to be gone from the scene, she started walking towards the corner where the tables are.

"Why don't I join you?" Blaise proposed as his eyes raked the leaving brunette.

"See you later, Malfoy." Harry bid his goodbye as he punched Blaise in the arm and proceeded to follow Hermione

"Good luck, mate." Blaise whispered as he jogged after the other two.

Draco looked at Hermione's back one last time and then went to meet Astoria to settle some things.

* * *

 _ **Back to present**_

"And to the bride," he raised his wine on Hermione as she did the same while smiling, "One of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk this land," he smirked, "not only is she breathe-taking, but also brainy and witty as hell, and we'd all call her Ms Know-It-All." He then laughed as the others joined him.

And as they holler, Hermione got a bit flushed and shy and proceeded to glare at the now-recovering-from-his-high blond man. Draco taking in one of the most memorable sight in front of him, the bride glaring at him, with her eyes slit, cheeks flushed, mouth formed a in pout and her whole face flaring. She look stunning, so stunning it must be a sin to gaze upon her. Her hair wasn't in her usual loose bush style but instead in a braided curly bun. Her strapless cream wedding gown accentuating her body, showing curves at the right places. All in all, she looked divine.

' _Really Granger? Merlin, you're just too perfect.'_

The whole room got silent. It seems that his thoughts became a whisper picked up by the microphone he was holding. A quick thinking, and he immediately added, "Too perfect for Blaise, my man!" He laughed as the whole room joined and hollered, and was then released from its initial tension.

"Have a great life you two. Love and cherish each other," He raised his glass to everyone signaling his end of speech, "To the groom and to the bride!"

Everyone in the banquet raised their glass in sync and chorused with Draco as he wished them best in their married life.

"Thank you Mr. Best Man! That was such a heart-warming speech." The host said after taking the microphone from Draco, "You may return to your seat! And now for the maid of honor, Ms. Ginerva Weasley!" Everyone cheered again to welcome the speaker.

"Well, that was a disaster." A raven-haired man in a grey suit and a red tie whispered at Draco as he got down from the stage.

"Shut up Potter," Draco gritted his teeth, "it was an accident."

"Uh-huh, well, considering you didn't really ruin this party. Congratulations on being able to do your part and wishing them the best." Harry said as he patted Draco's shoulder. "So what are your plans now?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "Maybe to wait for all this to settle before going back to the fishing pond."

"I see, well, the superiors granted your request," Harry nodded solemnly, "You are transferred and expected to be in the French Auror Force starting next month."

"This early?" Surprised by the early approval of his requested promotion when he just sent the letter no more than two months ago.

"Well, they have been having problems there. If I recall, some major prisoner escaped, they needed all the help they can get." Harry shook his head. "Why? Got a problem?"

"No, it's fine. The sooner the better actually." Draco said as he eyed the newly-weds.

Harry sighed as he watch the man in front of him. ' _I've seen a man died, but I've never seen one died like this_ '. Shaking his head, "You really ought to cure that lovesickness of yours."

Draco tsk-ed as he removed his eyes from the bride and went to scan the whole room. "You're the one to talk," he smirked, "You haven't even made your move yet with the Weasley girl."

Harry shushed as girls giggled past them to go to the dance floor. "Dammit Draco, keep quit will you!" He blushed.

To annoy the man further, he whistled, "Hey, look out Potter, it seems that McLaggen got his sights on your girl."

Following the pale-blond man's gaze, the raven-haired saw another blond man trying to flirt with the ginger-haired maid of honor, who just finished her speech.

"Bloody hell, see you later Malfoy." Harry said as he made plans on how to maim a certain blond man trying to pick up his date.

"Yeah." Draco replied as he watched the figure of his partner, well soon-to-be ex-partner in the British Auror Force, disappear within the forming crowd.

Draco looked at the bride and the groom again as they were instantly flocked by the people. Getting down from their elevation, they went to the dance floor and started their first dance as a married couple. ' _She hates dancing and yet there she_ _is_ ' he pondered. Seeing them happy made him remember the day he most regretted in his life, the day he tried to hide and accept that everything is alright and will always be.

* * *

The day after the night gala, Draco Malfoy was drinking coffee in his cubicle while reviewing and rewriting his report about their recent mission when he received a letter brought by a familiar owl. Opening the said letter, he read.

 _Drake,_

 _I'm in trouble. Remember that woman Potter's with in the previous gala? Well I think… I think I've fallen in love. I'm f***ing in love with a muggleborn. And I don't want to do anything but fall even more for her. Sh*t. My mother is gonna kill me, but hell I care. I know it's going to be worth it._

 _Merlin, Draco. She's wonderful. She's the best. She's funny. Witty. Brainy. Beautiful. Too many things and feelings, I can't put into words._

 _Sorry mate, I won't be able to join you in any more conquests._

 _Your most handsome friend,_

 _Blaise_

 _PS. Sorry I sound so cheesy, but I'm too ecstatic to care. We're going out for dinner later. And I can't wait._

Feeling a familiar but a bit different kind of ache and heaviness in his chest, he whisked away the letter into one of his drawers. Thinking of the previous night's activities, he can't help but daydream what ifs. ' _Stop it, Draco. You shouldn't. Think of Blaise. He needs her. And you, you only want her. So don't fall. At least not too hard._ '

"Draco?" The blond man snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the woman standing outside his cubicle. "I figured that you haven't eaten, so I dropped by. And well," Astoria stuttered, "Want to go and have lunch with me?" She added, "I know you said last night that we are done, but I want to try and be friends again at least."

"Sure." Draco answered half-heartedly, still lost in his thoughts.

"Oh. Then let's go" She smiled reluctantly, surprised by the sudden acceptance but happy nonetheless.

Standing up, he followed Astoria as they made for the door.

' _And besides, she's muggleborn. Your family won't be too acquiescent with her._ ' Looking at the woman walking beside him, he steered his contemplations away from the previous brunette and into the one whose now in front of him. ' _Astoria. Astoria is a pure-blood. You'll be better off with her._ ' The said woman, turned around, caught his stare and then smiled at him, he in turn nodded back and fastened his walking to catch up.

And even with all his sour-graping, the ache in his chest didn't go away, in fact, it became heavier and more overwhelming each and every day.

Until that day, when they both announced their engagement. He figured he can't live with the worsening lie anymore and broke things up with his then-girlfriend Astoria. And then proceeding to file a transfer to somewhere. ' _Somewhere I won't see her or them. Anywhere is fine. Just far away_.'

* * *

Getting back to reality, he watched the dancing couple as they gaze upon one another with those loving eyes. ' _Merlin. I feel like some sort of masochist._ ' Sighing, he made his way to the exit of the reception hall. Taking one last look at the happy bride, his longing gaze unnoticed by everyone, he proceeded to open the doors and went out of the room.

"May you always be satisfied."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Not a fan of BlaisexHermione but for this story… Yeah haha Can't really do anything bout it.**

 **Ohgahd. The song still hurts everytime I listen to it. Sorry this story doesn't really do justice to the pain and anguish I'm feeling. Anyway, let me know in the comments about how I did. I'd really appreciate it. THANKS**


End file.
